War Frenzy
by CherryNinja
Summary: The Necromancer had been a tough opponent, but Death suddenly found himself facing an even bigger challenge. War/Death


Just a little Darksiders ficlet that I wrote some time ago after reading the book. Not that it has anything to do with the book, but I was surprised how much loyalty to each other those two actually show there. Anyway, have fun reading.

* * *

Chaos. It was the one thing that War fed off. The chaos of combat, the frenzy of slaughter... the bigger the battle the stronger War got, his sword, Chaoseater, drawing it's strength from bloodshed and carnage and feeding it to its master. Even from across the huge cave Death could feel the pure power his brother was radiating.

They were fighting a Necromancer, a very powerful one. Yes, Death did have his own necromantic powers but compared to the warlock that was commanding these undead demons they were battling at the moment his own powers looked like the tricks of children.

The undead army was huge and no sooner had they felled one of the demons was it revived again. It didn't matter what they did, gut them, cripple them, behead them, the moment they had eliminated a demon it was revived by its master, a soulless puppet whose only goal was the annihilation of its master's enemies.

At first Death had been insulted when the council had insisted on sending all four of them, but he was starting to understand. While the individual demons might not have been a challenge, their sheer number would have proven overwhelming for only one or two of them. But with all four of them they could handle the fight. Especially War seemed to be right in his element, wreaking havoc amongst the demons and seemingly not even caring that the demons he had killed only moments before got resurrected immediately. He was killing things and seemed completely happy with it.

But Death knew that they would not win like this. There seemed no limit to this necromancer's powers so far and even though they could easily keep up with the minions their enemy sent at them, there was no guarantee their enemy would tire before them.

There was only one way to win this battle: They had to kill the Necromancer.

Strife and Fury were on the other side of the cave and looking at War Death doubted that in his current state his brother would be aware enough to help him with his plan. But that was no problem. Death was the one best versed in this kind of magic when it came to the horsemen so he was best suited to fight the necromancer anyway.

It wasn't very hard to find their enemy. Death had assumed him to be nearby and when he found a small door that was heavily guarded he knew that he had found him. He made quick work of the guards and when he stormed inside he nearly knocked down their enemy who seemed to have stood right behind the door.

The necromancer's eyes went wide with shock.

"How did you-"

But before he could finish his sentence Death had already dispatched of him, the end of Harvester's blade sticking out of his back, because for all his necromantic powers their enemy seemed to be completely helpless when it came to defending himself without his little minions. How disappointing.

Death has assumed that with the master dead his puppets would fall automatically since the magic that had been commanding them was gone now. So why could he still hear the sound of battle from the big cave?

When Death got back to the other room and caught sight of the source of the noise he couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

War seemed to be completely out of his mind, bellowing loudly as Chaoseater flew in a wide arch, missing Fury only by inches as she quickly rolled out of the way. A shot rang out from Strife's pistol but the bullet bounced harmless off of War's thick armour, the only effect that War now quickly spun around, swinging Chaoseater in one fluid motion towards his older brother. Unfortunately Strife wasn't quite as lucky as his sister and could merely block the attack. Strife stood no chance against his younger brother's strength and Death watched as the marksman sailed past him, thrown against the wall by War's powerful swing.

Death rolled his eyes. You couldn't leave these kids alone for three seconds...

"What's going on here?"

He watched Strife push himself up, quickly shaking his head to clear his thoughts, before he frowned up at Death. "War's gone crazy. The zombies dropped all at once and only moments later he suddenly started attacking Fury."

There was a loud crash and when Death looked around he found War lying against the opposite wall in a pile of rubble, Fury several feet away with her hand outstretched. She must have used her magic to throw him into the wall. But within a heartbeat War had grabbed the handle of Chaoseater and was up again, giving a deafening battle cry as he was charging at Fury again.

Death sighed. Looked like he had to do everything himself around here.

"Strife! Fury! Get out of here and check the laboratory for the artefact that we came here for.

He saw Fury gave him a short glance before she evaded another of War's swings "But Death, what about-"

Death tightened his grip around Harvester's shaft. " I will take care of War."

Strife stepped up to him. "You sure, brother?"

Death narrowed his eyes. "Are you doubting me?"

Strife rolled his eyes, something Death wouldn't have let him get away with under different circumstances, before he walked off. Fury waited for War to charge at her again before she let her whip wrap around War's right upper arm and using the weapon together with her magic and War's own momentum she once more hurled him against the wall, face first this time, before she quickly went the same way that Strife had gone moments before.

With quick steps Death strode towards his youngest brother, in his hand Harvester turned into a long staff.

The battle against the zombies had been long and messy, letting Chaoseater draw so much power that it had made War fall into a frenzy where he knew neither friend nor foe. He would have to help War come down from his power rush, let him work off his excess energy and get it out of his system until he was conscious again.

Death looked to where War had once again gotten up, eyes wild and breathing hard with a tight grip on Chaoseater's handle.

"Come on, War. I'm your opponent now."

War's wild eyes turned on him and with another furious cry he charged at Death. But instead of fighting his brother Death merely parried the blows. Something, which he soon realized, wasn't quite as easy as he had expected. War's biggest asset in a fight was his power, yes, but he was still a lot faster and more agile than one would have expected from a fighter of War's size and bulk. But not only that. Where War had gotten stronger and strong from an endless battle, Death, who would usually draw power from the souls of his fallen enemies, had not gained much in this battle without victims, the only one dead the Necromancer himself.

On every other day this would have been a better sparring match for Death, but under these special circumstances this fight proved more of a challenge than he had expected. Blow after blow of Chaoseater came raining down on Death with unbelievable speed and power and Death actually had to work to parry all of them. His goal here was to bring War down from his power trip and let him expend all that excess energy by cleanly blocking all his attacks while at the same time trying to avoid any damage so as not to feed Chaoseater even more. He did not have to defeat his brother, he only had to keep him occupied until War had come back down from his power trip.

However Death soon had to realize that he might have miscalculated the situation. War was just brimming with power and his strikes so strong that he was actually slowly driving Death back. It was only Death's superior agility and War's apparent lack of tactic that allowed him to keep his balance while parrying his brother's powerful strikes.

And it probably would have worked out in his favour after all if one of the back steps Death took to help him absorb an especially powerful overhead blow hadn't made him step on a small pile of rubble on the floor. It was such a stupid carelessness that made Death lose his balance for just a moment, but it was enough for War to capitalize on it. It looked like his brother wasn't quite as out of it as Death had thought because instead of going for another hit with Chaoseater War suddenly grabbed Death's shoulder and hurled him against the wall a few feet away.

There was nothing Death could do against the force of his brother's throw and he gave a small grunt as he hit the wall face first. Shit, he really had underestimated his brother here. He would have to be more careful now because War sure proved to be a more than worthy opponent today.

But before Death could push himself off the wall a massive fist suddenly was slammed into the stone right next to his head and he felt War's big body press against his back, his brother almost covering him with his massive form and keeping him trapped against the wall.

For a moment Death was frozen from surprise. Finding himself in a situation like this came completely unexpected. War must have somehow realized that Death's biggest advantage against him was his speed, and now had decided to take it away by cornering him like this.

But contrary to Death's expectation War made no move to attack him again. Instead Death felt his brother's face against his neck and the big body pressing even closer against his back.

Death snarled. "War, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The only answer he got was a warning growl. Then there were clanking and rustling sounds that had Death puzzled for a moment. Just what exactly had his brother planned? But when War's right hand reached around Death's waist and quickly started to undo his belt and yank down his pants Death felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. War had to be completely out of his mind.

Death tried to push himself away from the wall, push War off his body, but the other's big, artificial left hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back against the wall, holding him there. Then something thick and hard nudged against Death's ass and War's right hand landed on his hip with a tight grip.

Death gave a warning growl. "War, don't you da-"

But the rest of the sentence was lost in a pained hiss as War shoved himself inside him in one brutal thrust.

Fuck, that hurt. It wasn't like this was something he did regularly and War sure was big all over. Death took a deep breath to calm himself. This definitely wasn't pleasant but he had had worse and even if he had torn something it would heal quickly enough not to cause him problems.

But War didn't really give him much time to think about it all because his brother didn't wait before he started fucking into him, his hands holding onto Death with a vice-like grip that would have left marks on a less robust body and Death had to give his best not to get squished against the wall.

It took only a few quick, brutal thrusts before War froze and let out a loud roar and Death felt his brother spill himself deep inside his body. Then he collapsed against Death's back, his head resting on Death's shoulder.

For a few long moments neither of them moved, no sound besides War's heavy breathing against his shoulder.

Death felt the grip on his shoulder soften while the hand on his hip started to slowly stroke upwards until War's right arm was wrapped around Death's chest, drawing him against the broad chest behind him. The head that had been resting on his shoulder lifted but didn't draw away and Death could feel the other man's warm breath on his cheek.

"Brother."

Death snorted. "I take it you're back?"

Instead of answering War let his right hand slide over Death's chest, caressing the pale skin with a gentleness that Death would not have expected his brother capable of. Then War's left arm moved, wrapping around Death's chest while his right hand went lower, the open palm coming to lie on Death's stomach. A face was buried against the crook of Death's neck.

"Brother."

This time it was almost a growl. War gave a small roll of his hips and only now Death realized that his brother was still fully hard inside him. It seemed like War wasn't quite done here yet.

The arm around his chest tightened and Death felt the hand on his stomach wander farther down. He let out a surprised gasp as War's big hand wrapped around his limp cock and started stroking it. It didn't take long before Death felt himself react to the gentle ministrations. Damn his brother, this was not something that was supposed to happen. But he just couldn't help pushing up into the hand that was working his shaft with sure, firm movements. It just felt too good, those strong, rough fingers on his sensitive skin. Never before had he experienced something quite like this.

Death closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, letting it rest against his brother's hood covered head. With his right hand he reached back to push his hand under the red hood and tangle his fingers in the long, white hair.

"War."

It seemed like this was what the other man had waited for because with another growl War started moving again, drawing out of Death almost all the way before pushing back in, making Death let out a small gasp.

Damn, this was so different from before. War's movements were powerful and confident and yet they were missing the mindless need from earlier. This wasn't about War working off his aggressions and excessive energy on Death, this was about pleasure, for both of them.

Then War's next thrust struck something deep inside Death that made his whole body shudder. Just where had his brother learned all this?

Death could feel the warm breath against his neck as War started to attack the skin there with light bites, never enough to break the skin but only to make little sparks of pain race through Death's body. Death tightened the grip he had on War's hair which made his brother growl and increase his pace. Oh yeah, this was all Death had never known he wanted. Just how could getting his brother's thick cock shoved up his ass feel so good? War's big body surrounding him as his brother's strong hand was working his erection in this self-confident way that made Death's breath come faster and faster. Death didn't know how much more of this he would be able to take because slowly but surely War was driving him crazy.

Then suddenly everything went very fast. Death felt his brother's moves get more erratic, the arm around his chest almost crushing him against the big body behind him. Then War bit down hard on his shoulder and Death's body went rigid as the feeling of his brother's teeth breaking his skin sent him over the edge.

Yes, Death had... taken care of business himself before, not that often because he usually was above those carnal needs, but every few decades he indulged in it. But never before had it felt even close to what he was experiencing in this moment. A wave of heat was rushing all through his body as white lights were dancing in front of his eyes and for a moment Death's mind went completely blank as he felt like falling and flying at the same time.

When Death became aware of his surroundings again he realized that War had collapsed against his back, his head once again resting on Death's shoulder and breathing hard. It looked like Death's climax had triggered War's own orgasm and after everything that had happened today he seemed to be quite worn out now. Death sure wasn't the compassionate type, but he decided that he would give his brother just a little more time to recover.

For a few moments both of them stayed still, regaining their breaths, when Death suddenly felt War nuzzle his neck. It was a gentle and almost affectionate gesture and even though he would rather die than say it out loud, Death had to admit to himself that in some strange way this felt kinda nice.

It was only when he realized that he had closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give War more space to work on that Death decided that this was going in a direction he really didn't want to go.

Growling threateningly Death elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Will you finally get off me?"

War gave a small grunt before he carefully drew out of Death and pushed himself off. His brother stepped away from him and Death reached down, pulled up his pants and fastened them again. When he looked up he found that War was already dressed again and was now looking at him. It was obvious that his brother was trying to seem indifferent, but Death knew the other too well to not notice the hesitation in his brother's eyes.

For a moment Death looked right at the other. He had to admit that he was a bit impressed when despite his obvious insecurity War held his gaze and didn't turn away.

Death narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare think that we will do this regularly."

Underneath the shadow of War's hood Death could see a small smile form on his brother's face. "I would not dream of it."


End file.
